The Forgotten Twin
by White Flame Dragon
Summary: Morino Ryuko is no ordinary girl. When she saves a certain fire demon from Demon Hunters she becomes a target for her unique powers. Can the group keep her safe from a madman trying to take over the world? How is she related to a member of the group? Hiei
1. Disclaimer

The Forgotten Twin

Disclaimer

I've decided this time to only do my disclaimer once. So here it goes:

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in it. I own the original characters such as Ryuko and her family and friends.

There I did it now you will never see it again. I'm getting sick of always writing it.

On with the story.


	2. The Dragon and the Forbidden Child

_Welcome to my new story_ The Forgotten Twin. _This is a YYH fan fic. I already did the disclaimer so it won't be repeated. So on with the story!!_

Chapter 1

The Dragon and the Forbidden Child

Alone.

This one word summed up her whole world.

Alone.

Morino Ryuko always felt alone. Even in a large crowd she never felt a connection to any person. At least she didn't, until that one rainy night.

It happened about a week before Ryuko was to enter high school. The 15-year-old girl had been wandering the streets of her home in Okinawa for the better part of the evening. There was nowhere for her to go since she had no friends and after the fight she had with her step-mom Kikyo she couldn't go back home.

Their fight has been about Ryuko's choice of clothing, just like it always was. Ryuko always wore her clothes two sizes too big in order to hide her "developed" body. Even though she was petite girl, she was very curvy with large breasts to match. She always felt "overripe" and hated the attention it got her, especially from her father's middle-aged friends. So she took to hiding her body under baggy jeans and T-shirts, much to Kikyo's dismay. The evil bitch would call her a slob and a disgrace. But in Ryuko's mind it was better to be called a slob then a slut. So she kept her baggy clothes and took Kikyo's abuse in stride.

And this is what it got her, walking around aimlessly. That's when it started to rain. Ryuko didn't mind the rain at all. The weather matched her mood perfectly – gloomy. So she simply pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and continued walking, as the rest of the people around her scrambled for cover from the storm.

"Help Me."

Ryuko froze. Was it just her imagination or was someone calling for help? After a few seconds she shrugged it off and kept walking. But she heard the voice again, this time a bit louder. She looked all around her, but there was no one there. Had she finally lost her mind? Then she realized that the voice was inside her head. It was some type of telepathic message, something she could deal with. Carefully, she pulled from her pocket a silver amulet shaped like dragon imbedded with 2 small rubies in the eye sockets. As she held the amulet, it began to glow and a small silver dragon with ruby eyes named Yue came out of it. The little creature floated in front of Ryuko's face, waiting for orders. Quickly, she instructed the dragon to locate the source of the telepathic SOS. Yue nodded, his wings spread and ready for flight.

It took only a minute for Yue to find the message's origin. He quickly flew towards the park, Ryuko in hot pursuit. In a matter of minutes they reached the park, but there was no one in sight. Ryuko put Yue back into the amulet and replaced it in her pocket. Using her own keen senses, she scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. In five minutes she was off and running through the Sakura grove. When she reached the center of the grove, Ryuko stopped dead in her tracks.

Under the largest of the Sakura trees was what looked like a young boy. As Ryuko moved in for a closer look, she realized that it wasn't a boy, but a small demon. He was only about Ryuko's height with high spiked black hair. He was wearing a long black cloak ripped in several places with ripped black fighting pants and slippers. His right arm was covered in tight bandages and a frayed bandana covered his forehead. Blood was freely flowing from wounds on his head and side. A human would've been dead by now, yet this guy was still alive, if barely.

Ryuko was moved with pity for the poor creature in front of her. From the shape of the wound in his side, this demon was being hunted by her father's cronies. Ryuko's dad Morino Seichiro was the leader of a modern-day clan of demon hunters. The sole purpose of their organization was to exterminate demon kind. Ryuko then remembered that the Initiation Trial for the new members was being held tonight. She was determined not to let them turn this poor demon into a trophy. Doing her best not to move him, Ryuko went about healing the unconscious demon.

First she worked on healing the wound in his side, since it seemed to be the more life threatening of the two. Ryuko had managed to close the wound up about half way before the demon regained some consciousness. He grabbed Ryuko's arm, scaring the shit out of her.

"Who...the fuck...are you?" the demon demanded between gasps of breath.

"Someone here to help you," she said after composing herself. "You called for help didn't you?"

The demon looked at Ryuko, his red eyes wide with shock. "You heard me?"

"Yes I did. Though you're message was very weak," she replied before returning to his wounds.

"But how...?" The demon passed out before he could finish his question.

Ryuko checked his aura to make sure he was still alive. He was on the brink of death, so Ryuko would have to work fast or he was a goner. She finally managed to close up the wound in his side when she felt Hunters entering the park.

They must still be after you she thought, looking at the small demon beside her.

The Hunter were getting closer to the grove every second. Ryuko had to get the demon out of here or he was toast. With no choices left, Ryuko grabbed her companion by his waist and with the remainder of her power, teleported them both out of the park. The Hunters reached the grove a few seconds later, puzzled as to where the aura they felt had disappeared to.

Hiei woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to sit up, but every part of his body ached. Lying down again, he began to survey what he could see of his surroundings. From the catwalks and pipes above his head, Hiei concluded he was in some Ningenkai warehouse. But how did he get here? He remembered chasing a Makai criminal who had jumped the border into Ningenkai. He had finally caught up with the demon in an abandoned construction site when they were attacked by a group of humans. His prey was killed almost instantly and Hiei would've been next had he not used his Black Dragon to distract the group. Hiei hid from his pursuers in a Sakura grove. They probably would have found him there if that little human girl hadn't done it first. Hiei wondered who she was.

"Did she bring me here?" he thought out loud.

"Actually I did," came a feminine voice off to Hiei's side.

Hiei turned his head slightly in order to get a glimpse of the voice's owner. It was the girl form the park. Though he never got the chance to see her face, he remembered the girl's aura. It reminded him of Yusuke's, except her aura had a more calming effect to it. Now able to get a good look at her, Hiei noticed she was about his height, maybe an inch shorter. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants that were soaking wet. Her long hair was a honey color and her big eyes were a vivid brown. But it was her soft smile that intrigued Hiei the most. She was quite beautiful, for a human.

"How are you feeling?" asked the human girl.

"I've been better," Hiei replied. "Where am I?"

"An old warehouse not far from the park I found you in. You should be safe here."

"Hn, are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course it's safe. There are enough barriers to keep both humans and demons out."

"Well it doesn't matter have safe this place is cause I don't plan on staying here."

Hiei attempted to stand up, but the pain forced him back into his previous position. The young girl rushed to Hiei's side, attempting to dull his pain. Looking up, Hiei could see the compassion in her lovely brown eyes. This took him by surprise. She was helping him without even knowing him. Why would she risk her life to save his? If those Hunters had found them they both would've been killed. Her life was still in danger, but she wasn't giving a second thought to her own safety. Why?

"Why are you helping me?" he asked her.

"Because I can't stand the unnecessary taking of life," she answered him without a second thought.

Hiei looked at his companion in shock, and then smiled. He had never met such an interesting creature neither human nor demon as this young girl. She was someone worth getting to know.

"What your name?" he asked after she had numbed his pain.

"It's Morino Ryuko and I'm going to be 16 soon even if I don't look it."

"Hiei. My name's Hiei."

"Please to meet you, Hiei."

"Hn."

_Chapter 1 is complete. Please Review_

_Author's note_

_All names in this story will be done in the last name first name format. _

_Morino Ryuko: Dragon of the Forest_


	3. Note From the Author

Note from the Author

I'm gonna be suspending this story for awhile. I've lost focus on the story and will probably be doing a complete rewrite on it at a latter time. For right now my schedule is full with school right now and if I do get a chance to write it will be a different story I plan to work on. Sorry to everyone who loves the story. Hopefully I will be able to continue it but for now I must put it aside.


End file.
